Sorcerers
The sorcerer class has always been one of the more prestigious and sought-after classes. Kind of a catch-all for people who want to greatly improve their skill in magic and fighting, sorcerers are one of Evercrest’s primary protectors. Adept in both magic and mêlée fighting, sorcerers can become incredibly powerful and are called on to serve all over Alluum. Students become well-rounded in all disciplines of combat. Studying is important, and sorcerers are as a whole pretty intelligent, because when you work with magic and weapons you have to have a certain competence in learning, but sorcerers definitely aren’t the scholars of Evercrest. They prefer to hone their abilities in combat so that they can be able to defend Evercrest and the world against evil and ruin. Each sorcerer has a lot of freedom in terms of how they want to fight and what they want to specialize in. Possibly influenced by the head’s attitude, sorcerers have a lot of pride. Not only are they highly skilled with weapons of all sorts, as a whole, they can wield magic better than anyone. People in the sorcerer class wear Fancy Pointy Hats. Each student gets one, and it starts grey. The student can customize their Fancy Pointy Hat however they like, using magic or whatever. The only person exempt from wearing the Fancy Pointy Hat is the class head. Everyone knows who she is without the Hat to set her apart. The symbol for the sorcerers is the Allummnian symbol for sorcerer. You should probably just look at a picture of it. Sorcerers live in the Silver Tower, located on the external wall of Evercrest. The head is Kalall Formeweaver. Disciplines All mages can be any of these and can use any of this magic, unless that magic is unavailable to them. Choosing a discipline merely means that you will be stronger in that discipline than other mages. There are two divisions, combat and passive. The combat division fights, and the passive division focuses more on helping others with their powers. There are branches within the divisions and then even smaller specializations within those. MAGIC COMBAT''' '' Elemental: If you have more of a preference for elemental magic, this may be the discipline to consider. You’ll specialize in whatever element you favor and this will be your main type of combat. For example, if your element is fire, we will train you to control it. Each person will have their own unique technique, as we value making each of our members strong in their own way. Spoken: Say you don’t have elemental magic, or perhaps you feel more comfortable using spells, you should consider taking this discipline. We will teach you techniques and spells that have been passed down for generations, as well as teach you how to create your own. This is probably the discipline with the most variety. As long as you can think of a spell and you have enough energy, you can do anything with spoken magic, except control the elements. Summoning: This is a branch of spoken magic, and a something the current class head is studying. With this discipline, you will learn to summon and control beasts. You summon them, and then make a pact with them to call back at any time. The original summoning uses a lot of energy, and usually needs the help of another mage, however, after the pact is made, you can summon the beast again with very little effort. Summoners will have more summonable allies than normal mages. Summoning requires special, highly guarded runes and spells. Some basic runes are common knowledge, so any mage could potentially summon something, but only summoners will have access to the special runes to summon more powerful and intelligent things. As a new contract is made, a rune will appear on the summoner’s body, so summoners with a lot of allies will have runes all over their bodies. Enchanter: As an enchanter, you can place spells on things. Now, most mages can do this anyway, but an enchanter specializes in this. Most of their combat will involve something they enchanted. There are a multitude of things you can do with enchantment, from giving a sword a spell to make it burst into flames when pulled out of the sheath, to imprinting a rock with a spell to shield you from damage. Enchanters also use runes. Most mages know some basic enchanting runes, but like summoners, only enchanters will learn the runes and spells to enchant things with. Nature: Elves and some fairies have nature magic. For these people, if they prefer to use nature magic will be instructed in how to use nature to their advantage in a fight. This isn’t the most commonly chosen discipline, as only two species can use nature magic, however, nature mages can be a scary thing to have to deal with. '''''PHYSICAL COMBAT Executioners: These highly skilled mages use weapons and magic to become some of the most deadly people in all of Evercrest. This is a very intensive discipline which requires not only mental prowess but physical strength as well. Executioners are usually pretty blunt in their approach to things, preferring to end things quickly and powerfully over quietly and unnoticeably. Disablers: You don’t like killing people? Then you don’t have to. Disablers specialize in simply disabling the enemy and taking them to someone else to handle. They refuse to kill anyone. They are just as skilled as any other discipline in the sorcerer class, maybe even more so, because it takes a lot more skill to hit someone in the right way to knock them out than it does to whack their limb off or burn them to death. Distractors: This discipline makes use of spells to confuse the enemy. In a battle they are there to keep enemies off of their allies by any means necessary. They are good at not getting hit and are very nimble. How each Distractor keeps the enemy occupied is up to them. They rely on their allies to finish the enemy off. They are necessary because they keep enemies off of the mages that have to be stationary for some spell or another. Distractors are mostly useful in large scale combat, but the discipline is there for anyone who wants it, seeing as Evercrest is basically a giant training ground for soldiers in case of a war. PASSIVE Support: So you want to become a powerful mage, but you aren’t really a fan of fighting, or maybe you just suck at it. Not everyone is blessed with the ability to have wonderful combat skills. Well, why am I a sorcerer, then, if I can’t really fight? Sorcerers are all about combat. However, if you find yourself in this position, you might want to consider the support discipline. Every good warrior has someone to back them up. Now, we will have our magnificent landvættir by our side, but we still need help from someone. This is where we need supports. As a support, you will watch your fellow sorcerers and other classes in combat, waiting for when they find themselves in a scrape to jump in with a spell and help them out. You’ll be able to provide them with a magical shield or perhaps enhance one of their blows, or maybe root an enemy in place. Healers: As it sounds, healers are responsible for helping people recover from wounds. They are able to respond quickly to situations, as wasting time could mean someone’s life. They serve the role of Evercrest’s doctors and have a working knowledge of many different species’ systems and how to treat them. In combat, they stay behind, out of the fighting, and take care of people who are injured in battle. They use a mixture of healing spells and surgical procedures to fix peoples’ ailments. Healers don’t fight, usually, but they are still trained in defensive magic so they are able to protect themselves. The sorcerers who choose this discipline are required to spend a year of their training serving as doctors in Evercrest’s infirmary. They also are required to take a year and travel with their mentors around Alksheist. Healers also work closely with wardens. Brief History Sorcerers were one of the first classes at Evercrest, along with what were then called Knights. Since the Knights no longer exist, in a way, sorcerers were the first class at Evercrest. This without a doubt makes them the most prestigious class. The sorcerers made a new Allummnian symbol to mean sorcerer. It is a curved horizontal line with vertical lines intersecting it to represent the different branches of disciplines. This symbol is everywhere. It was created by the founder of the sorcerer class, a timid, androphobic wizard by the name of Ynsng Ma. Males were not allowed in the sorcerer class unless they were below the age of twelve in human years at the time of entrance into the academy. Several millennia later, a female elf who was called Nerah Nar allowed men into the class. There was a chain of female heads for a while. The sorcerer class was a matriarchy in which female students had a slight advantage until about five thousand years ago when a man finally took the head. Sorcerers always played a major role in the wars and happenings in Alksheist, being some of the strongest and most formidable people in the academy. Category:Classes Category:Evercrest